Emerald Horse
by Panda-ChanWuvzU
Summary: What if you woke up in an anime as a horse? Think it's insane, well it happened to Natsuko Parker. Follow this hilariously funny and completely insane adventure as Natsuko plays out Fruits Basket! (Rated T for Natsuko's and Kyo's mouth)


God, my head freakin hurts. Did I hit it or something? And why is everything black? What in the... Wait, is that a voice? I sounds oddly familiar...

"Hello! Are you ok little horsey?" the familiar voice asked, with a sort of echo to it.

Little…..Horsey? When was I suddenly a damn horse!?

I opened my eyes to see a girl with long brown hair and blue anime eyes. Wait, anime eyes!? What the hell is going on!?

"Oh, you're ok!" she exclaimed happily. Was she an idiot? Wait a second….. That girl is freaking Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket! What the hell is going on for the second time!?

"Of course I'm not ok, you b-baka…" I winced in pain. Must of bit my tongue or something.

Tohru leaped back in fright, the surprised sign flashing over her head. Yep, definitely an anime. But why am I in an anime?

"You-you can talk…" she stuttered, backing away as if she was scared of me. But why, there wasn't anything wrong…

I looked down at my legs. They were black, with shiny black hooves at the end. WHAT. THE .HELL.

"Why the hell am I a damn horse!?" I screeched, jumping up to stand on all fours, which was very weird.

Tohru jumped back again in fright from my sudden outburst. "You-you didn't know you were a horse?" she asked. For some reason her eyes were staring intently into mine, as there was something weird about them.

I quickly scanned the area, tossing my big head, which was kinda hard since I wasn't used to a snout in front of me. I realized we were by Tohru's tent; it was on the other of the bushes, I could see them since I was tall.

"No, I do not know that I was a horse, because I hadn't of had this problem of turning into a horse until now," I replied sarcastically. I swear, she was so dopey!

She looked down. "Well, do you know what happened?" she asked.

I flicked an ear, which surprised me since, well you know, I have never been a horse before, so everything was new to me.

"Let's see…" I tried to reroll my memory back to this morning, but to my astonishment, could only remember that I was Japanese but moved to America at age 1, my name was Natsuko, and this was Fruits Basket.

"I…" I replied shakily, "Can't remember….." I hung my head.

"Oh." Tohru looked surprised. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Tohru had gone chibi, and three dots appeared in the air. I stifled a chuckle.

"Well, what do you remember?" she inquired.

"Well….." I started. "My name is Natsuko Parker, my mom was Japanese and lived in Japan with my father and me, but moved away and married an American when I was 1, I am now 16, and I can remember my childhood up to about a week ago."

Tohru scratched her head for a moment, then brought her head and held out a hand.

"Well Natsuko Parker, my name is Tohru Honda, nice to meet you!" she greeted cheerfully.

I chuckled and held out a hoof., balancing my wieght on my other legs. She looked down at my hoof and sweatdropped, realizing the situation, but still took my hoof in her hand and shook it firmly. This time I burst out laughing, but I was stopped abruptly when I felt a strange tingle, and neon green smoke engulfed everything. I felt my body shrink and reform, until I was a human again, but just like in the anime, I was completely naked.

Tohru let out a yelp and fell backwards. When the smoke cleared, there I stood, butt-ass naked in the thankfully warm sunlight.

Tohru went chibi again, completely white with hair sticking out all over the place. I let out a growl and wrapped my arms around my body. I found I looked like an anime too, like everything else, but now everything was 3-D, including me and Tohru.

"Need clothes, NOW." I hissed through clenched teeth.

Tohru went normal again, nodded, and rushed over to her tent and darted inside. Moments later she came out, fully decked out in her school uniform, with a nice white t-shirt, with a lime green cardigan, and a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black loafers. A nice outfit, might I say.

She laid them down in front of me.

Here you go, I don't know if they will fit or not, but you look like the same size as me, and I think it would go well with your hair and eyes." She explained. I was surprised she didn't go into one of her babbling fits.

But wait, what did she mean it would go well? I stood up and walked over to a puddle, clothes in hand. Tohru stared at me with a perplexed looked, tilting her head slightly to the side. I ignored her and looked into the puddle at my reflection, and gasped. Even though my reflection was slightly hazy, I could still see I had changed greatly. My hair was now bone straight jet black with neon green streaks, and it went down to the back of my knees, and my eyes were also anime, and neon green. NEON GREEN. Wow… that's quite a shocker. First I woke up as a horse in Fruits Basket and met Tohru Honda, now my eyes are bright enough to burn someone's eyes out? Sure is an anime…


End file.
